


Nightmares

by SlayerFest98



Series: The Doctor and the Captain [1]
Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Torchwood
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Nightmares, janto
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-06
Updated: 2013-12-14
Packaged: 2017-12-17 20:13:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 10,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/871509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlayerFest98/pseuds/SlayerFest98
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set after Doctor Who series 3 and the Year That Never Was. Jack has returned to Torchwood and he's starting to have nightmares about what happened to him. When it doesn't get any better, Ianto gets worried and calls in a Doctor...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Hard Day's Work

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first fic that I've put up on the internet so please be nice! I am writing multiple stories at the moment so if I do not update for a while that is why. I will try and update as often as possible and comments are welcome :)

It was about a month after Jack had returned from the year-that-never-was and it had been a busy few weeks in the Hub. Every member of the Torchwood was involved in various catastrophes that had occurred in Cardiff over the last month and they were all pretty exhausted.  
The Hub was quiet and there was not much going on. It was late Friday afternoon at Torchwood and the team had just finished going over stacks of paperwork that needed filling out because of the recent alien activity.  
Gwen was lying on the couch, her legs draped over Jack’s lap. Jack was sitting slouched at the end of the couch, absently running his fingers through Ianto’s hair who was sitting at the former Time Agent’s feet, head resting on his boss/lover’s knees. Owen was sitting at his desk with his head resting on a stack of paperwork and Tosh was sitting cross-legged at the foot of her desk, rubbing her eyes tiredly.  
“I don’t want another few weeks like that any time soon,” Gwen moaned.  
“I agree. I could go without the world ending for a long while,” Jack sighed as Ianto nuzzled into his knee and stroked his leg lazily  
Ianto hummed contentedly as Jack caressed his head tenderly, lovingly. He loved it when he did that. It always made his stomach feel fuzzy inside.  
“Oi! Enough public displays of affection from over there thank you very much,” Owen huffed, his voice muffled slightly from his position on his paperwork.  
“Oh, leave them alone Owen! I think it’s sweet,” Tosh said.  
“Thank you Toshiko! I for one could get used to these public displays of affection…” Jack leant down and crooned the last sentence into Ianto’s ear before kissing him tenderly on the temple and nibbling at his ear.  
Ianto didn’t say anything; he just closed his eyes, smiled and chuckled quietly. Owen grumbled something unintelligible to himself but that was the end of that discussion.  
They sat there in comfortable, tired silence for a long time until Jack started to drift off into the darkness of sleep…  
Jack was chained up in that horrible boiler room again. That wretched smell, the smoke that made you choke and he could hear those footsteps again. The door opened and a skinny, pinstriped figure without any grey hairs anymore was thrown onto the hard floor.  
Jack could tell that He was planning on playing one of his games again and that it was going to be particularly unpleasant for Him to have aged the Doctor down again.  
The Doctor looked up at him with vacant eyes and gave Jack a small smile to reassure him but as always it didn’t work. Then He came into the room… and all he could hear were the screams of his oldest friend, the man he loved…  
Ianto felt Jack’s leg muscles tense under his hands that were still gently rubbing the immortal’s leg. He turned and looked up at Jack’s sleeping face which was contorted in fear and pain. Ianto got to his knees and turned fully to face Jack, kneeling between Jack legs, watching his breathing becoming more laboured and erratic.  
“Oh, Ianto!” Owen cried in mock disgust, averting his eyes. “What the hell are you doing that for in front of all of us?”  
“Owen shut up,” Ianto said quietly but still forcefully. He placed a gentle hand on Jack’s cheek. When he didn't stir at all, Ianto addressed the room without taking his concerned gaze off his lover’s face, “He’s not waking up, he never sleeps this deeply…”  
Owen snorted, “Yeah and of course you’d know lover boy.”  
“No, Owen something’s wrong,” Gwen said, catching on to what Ianto was getting at and sitting up to look at their boss.  
The others gathered around concernedly as Ianto cupped Jack’s face and shook him gently, “Jack… Jack! Come on, love, wake up…”  
Jack started mumbling and thrashing around in his sleep, “No… no please, no… Doctor! No! Oh god…”  
Ianto decided to take drastic measures before Jack hurt someone or himself in his violent thrashing about so he grabbed him by the shoulders and shook him roughly, “JACK!”  
Jack gasped and sat up quickly. He looked, well, frankly he looked terrified, which in turn terrified Ianto. He had never seen his boss so scared before. Jack was shaking slightly but his breathing was calming slowly.  
“Hey,” Ianto said quietly, grasping one of Jack’s hands and squeezing it reassuringly, “It was just a dream. You’re okay now, it’s over…”  
Jack looked at all the concerned faces of his team members shaking his head and, quite unsuccessfully, trying to keep the quaver out of his voice, “Yeah, I’m fine… just, erm… nothing… bad dream… uhh… I need to be… away…”  
With that, he leapt to his feet and rushed to his office, leaving Ianto sprawled on the floor where the immortal had dashed past and the others standing around staring after him.  
“What was that about?” Tosh asked quietly.  
“Nightmares,” Ianto replied, “Although, he doesn’t usually get them that bad. He usually wakes up in a few seconds.”  
“Something must have happened to him while he was away, “Gwen said, her voice dripping with concern.  
“Yeah, and whatever it was, it has the boss man real shaken up,” added Owen.

 

As soon as Jack got into his office, he shut the door and closed the blinds. He staggered over to his desk and leaned against it, trying to wipe the terrible images of the Master torturing his beloved Doctor from his mind.  
His heart rate was still faster than normal as he collapsed into the chair behind his desk. He sighed as his head fell into his hands. Nothing like that had ever happened before. His nightmares weren’t usually that bad and even worse he had had one in front of the whole team.  
Jack was fine with Ianto knowing about his nightmares but the whole team? He really didn’t like that idea. He pressed the base of his palms to his eyes and tried to erase the Master’s maniacal laughter, as he stood over the broken body of the Doctor, from his mind.


	2. Confessions

Ianto picked himself up off the floor and perched on the edge of the couch. As the others were speculating what could possibly have happened to make Jack so shaken up, Ianto was worrying about the wellbeing of his lover.  
Jack usually had nightmares and told Ianto when he woke to not worry because they weren’t ever that bad when he could wake up and see Ianto. He usually just accepted this as a cute excuse to not talk about what he actually dreamed about.  
He had never had a dream as bad as what had just occurred and Ianto felt the need to go and comfort Jack. He got to his feet and turned to the others.  
“Guys, he’s had a long few weeks okay? I’ll go talk to him but don’t make a big deal of it alright? It’ll just make him close up and not talk to me.”  
The others looked slightly pensive but stood aside to let him pass. Ianto went up to the closed door of Jack’s office and knocked gently on the door.  
Jack heard the knock but didn’t move a muscle. He really didn’t want to deal with the team right now; he was still too shaken up from his nightmare.  
“Jack? It’s me can I come in?” Ianto’s voice floated through the door.  
He sighed, if it was only Ianto he could deal. Besides, Jack knew full well that if his boyfriend was concerned about him nothing would deter him from entering and confronting him about it.  
“Yeah, if you must,” Jack said wearily, still not looking towards the door, even when he heard it quietly opening. He heard the door shut before soft footsteps approaching his desk. There was silence for a few seconds before Ianto spoke.  
“Are you alright, Jack? And I mean really,” he said as Jack opened his mouth to tell Ianto he was fine. “You don’t have to lie to me. Ever, okay? I’m worried.”  
Jack nodded and ran his hands through his hair before looking at Ianto, “What do you want me to say, love? I had a nightmare. That’s all.”  
“You love me?” asked Ianto, completely changing the subject, his face blank as ever.  
Jack smiled slightly at Ianto, “Oh, my dear Ianto. Of course I do!”  
Ianto smiled at Jack but the immortal knew he wasn’t out of the woods yet, “That’s lovely to know but this nightmare has you really shaken up, more so than normal,” Ianto replied, moving to perch on the corner of his boss’ desk.  
Jack nodded but didn’t say anything. Ianto decided to push on.  
“Was it about what happened to you while you were away?”  
Jack cleared his throat trying to get rid of the lump that had formed there, “Yeah, it was.”  
Ianto nodded and continued carefully, “You said ‘Doctor’ while you were asleep.”  
Jack closed his eyes and hung his head. He had hoped that he hadn’t said anything to upset Ianto, but it seems he’d had no such luck. He got up from his chair and moved to lean against his desk beside Ianto.  
“Is that where you were? With the Doctor?” Ianto asked, trying his best to keep the hurt out of his voice and mostly succeeding but not without Jack noticing his pain.  
“Yeah I was,” Jack decided the honest approach would work better. “I saw his ship next to the obelisk and ran after him. We got to the end of the universe before he even said hi.”  
“You’re not lying to me are you? Cause that sounds pretty fantastical,” Ianto said, regarding him warily.  
“I swear this is true! Then the universe became in danger and I stayed to help him. That’s what friends are for.”  
“But you think of him as more than just your friend, don’t you?” Ianto said. It was a statement rather than a question and once again Jack was astounded by the Welshman’s intuition.  
“Yeah. I have loved that man from the moment I met him, which was a very long time ago. But he doesn’t think of me that way. He probably never will.”  
Ianto took his hand gently and leaned in closer the Jack, “I’m sorry that he doesn’t love you like that.”  
Jack smiled at him, “Ah, don’t be. Besides, I have you! Who could ask for anyone sweeter to love?”  
Ianto smiled back, grateful that he was still special in the Captain’s eyes. They sat together in comfortable silence for a moment before Jack spoke up again.  
“Listen, I know you’re worried about me and I am grateful that you're looking out for me, but I really am okay. It’s just that everything that happened is still fresh in my mind, that’s all.”  
Ianto regarded him evenly, “But you still haven’t told me what actually happened to you.”  
Jack nodded and looked away. Ianto was genuinely concerned about his well being and it felt so nice to be loved in that way but he wasn’t ready yet, “I don’t think I’m ready to share what happened just yet. Give me time, alright?”  
Jack could see Ianto wasn’t fully satisfied but he nodded and let the subject go, wrapping an arm around his boss and pulling him close. Jack leaned into him and sighed. He knew he would have to tell Ianto sometime, but he was glad that he had put it off for a little while longer.


	3. Hallucinations

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bit of a shortish chapter here. Sorry about that. Trying to push the story along as much as possible. Comments are welcome :)
> 
> There has also been a slight edit on this chapter by the way, I think it works better. Enjoy!

Over the next weeks, the Rift was quieter than it had been before; meaning Jack and Ianto spent a lot of time together over that week. Jack was still having the nightmares after he had fallen asleep in Ianto’s arms, and Ianto could tell that Jack wasn’t getting over the dreams, in fact if anything, they were getting worse.

At the end of the second week of Jack’s nightmares, Ianto was quietly typing up some reports on one of the computers and contemplating what he should do about Jack when the very man called out to him.

“Ianto dear?” Jack called sweetly as he strolled with his hands in his pockets over to where his lover was working.

“Really?” Owen complained from where he was twirling around distractedly on his chair, “You guys are gonna start usin’ pet names in the workplace now? I think I might throw up!”

“Oh shut up Owen!” Gwen called from her workstation.

Jack wrapped his arms around Ianto’s waist from behind and rested his chin on Ianto’s shoulder. Out of the corner of his eye, Ianto could see Tosh and Gwen exchange a coy smile at Jack’s affectionate gesture, making him feel slightly uncomfortable.

“Is there something you needed, sir?” Ianto asked calmly.

“You’re really gonna call him ‘sir’ while he’s hanging off you like that?” Owen cut in.

“Owen!” Tosh warned.

Owen through his hands up in the air in defeat and went back to work, ignoring the couple while the girls kept stealing glances at the affectionate pair.

“Yeah,” Jack purred into his ear, “first, don’t call me ‘sir’, second, I would like to know where the reports with the Rift readings are, and third, do you want to go out to dinner with me tonight?”

Ianto smiled and turned his head slightly towards Jack and crooned right back, “Yes, Jack. The reports are in your filing cabinet in the third drawer and I would love to go out with you.”

“I’ll bet,” he pressed a kiss to Ianto’s cheek before practically skipping back to his office.

Ianto shook his head but kept smiling before turning back to his computer. He could see the girls smiling at each other and when he glanced at Owen, he wasn’t surprised to see him slouching in his chair with his arms folded over his chest pouting at his computer.

Jack was feeling rather pleased with himself and was looking forward to his date. He just had to get through the rest of the day before he could have Ianto all to himself.

Jack was in the bathroom fixing his hair and spraying on some cologne before his date when he saw it. He was looking at his reflection in the mirror and practically preening himself when He appeared in the mirror beside him…

Ianto was waiting outside impatiently and kept checking his pocket watch. Eventually he called, “Jack! Come on or we’ll be late!”

Just then, he heard a crash and a scream coming from the bathroom. He burst into the room to see the mirror glass cracked with Jack cowering against a cubicle and staring wide eyed at the mirror.

“Jack! What’s wrong? What is it?” Ianto asked worriedly.

Jack whimpered and pointed to the mirror. He wasn’t pointing at his reflection; he was looking just to the right of his own image, where a dint the size of a fist was with crack radiating outwards from it. Ianto followed his line of sight but could see nothing but the cracked reflection of empty space.

“Jack,” Ianto said quietly as he slowly approached his lover, “there’s nothing there.”

Jack looked at Ianto with terrified eyes before returning his gaze to the mirror, “Look! He can’t be here! He’s dead! He can’t…”  
He trailed off as he inspected the mirror again. He walked towards it before turning to Ianto and saying desperately, “He was there! I saw him, I know he was there!”

Ianto decided that hugging Jack would be the best course of action considering he was so stunned and slightly scared at Jack’s hallucination that he couldn’t find words to comfort him. He pulled Jack’s shaking form closer to him and wrapped his arms around him, whispering soothing nothings into Jack’s ear.

Eventually Jack calmed down slightly so Ianto decided to ask him, “What did you see? Who was it?”

“I saw Him. It was the Master and…” Jack couldn’t seem to form any kind of coherent sentence so Ianto decided to guide him out of the bathroom and get him to try and sleep a bit.

As they came out of the bathroom, the rest of the team were gathered around the door and had obviously been listening to what had happened. Ianto pushed through them and settled Jack on the couch.

Ianto took Jack’s right hand in his and surveyed the damage. Just a few cuts, nothing that Jack’s immortality couldn’t fix. He thought he had better clean the blood away though. 

“Owen?” he called.

Owen walked up to him with a bowl, disinfectant, gauze and a cloth. Ianto took the supplies from him with a small smile and a nod of thanks. Owen nodded back, looking genuinely concerned for the boss.

Once Owen had left, Ianto took Jack’s hand in his and started cleaning the blood away, finding the wounds were already starting to heal themselves.

Jack looked down at his hand confusedly as Ianto worked, as though he didn’t realise he had hurt himself. Ianto looked up at him kindly. He looked exhausted.

“Ianto…” he said so quietly that Ianto almost didn’t hear him.

“Yes Jack?” he replied as he finished cleaning the wound and started bandaging it.

“I’m… so tired…” Jack whispered as his eyes fluttered closed.

“Go to sleep, Jack,” Ianto said as he lay him down on the couch gently. “Get some rest.”

Before Jack fell into a deep sleep he muttered, “Doctor…”

Once Ianto was sure Jack was settled, his bandages secure and he was sleeping soundly, he turned to his computer screen. He searched the Torchwood files on the name Jack had been muttering in his sleep for the past weeks; Doctor.


	4. A Doctor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, sorry for the slow update, school has been crazy lately!
> 
> Anyway, I have made some changes to the last chapter that influence this one so you should go back and check it out before you read on :)
> 
> Thanks! :)

Ianto had lost track of time. The others had left long ago but time seemed to hold no weight as he flicked through all the files on the Doctor. The files had been classified but Ianto knew Jack’s password so he had accessed the files and he had been astonished.

He had so many different faces and had done so many amazing things, he was a hero, and it made Ianto feel the unfamiliar stab of jealousy in the pit of his stomach. It was no wonder Jack loved this man, but how could Ianto possibly compete with him?

Even just thinking such thoughts made him feel awful. He shouldn’t doubt Jack, he had told him that he loved him and Ianto had no doubt that this was true, but Ianto knew how deeply he cared for this Doctor. So he buried his hurt pride and looked through the file once more.

There was a phone number attached to the file, with a name next to it. He decided that for Jack’s well-being he had to find the Doctor, as Ianto didn’t know what to do, and if he was honest, Jack’s behaviour was starting to scare him.

Ianto dialled the number, hoping whoever this was could help him find the Doctor. It rang a few times before connecting through and a woman’s voice thick with sleep answered.

“Jones,” she said.

“Hello, are you Martha Jones?” Ianto asked after a slight hesitation. Why did they have to have the same name? It was confusing.

“Yeah, who is this? And do you have any idea what time it is?” Martha asked suspiciously, sounding instantly awake.

Ianto looked at his watch. It was almost midnight. He hadn’t even noticed.

“Oh, I’m sorry for the lateness of the hour but I need your assistance Ms Jones. I’m Ianto Jones from Torchwood Three. I’m a, uh, friend of Jack Harkness’,” he decided he wouldn’t divulge his particular relationship with Jack to her as he didn’t know her relationship to Jack.

“What’s wrong? Is Jack alright?” she asked, concerned.

“He’s okay, for now, but he’s been suffering from something very much like Post Traumatic Stress,” Ianto replied.

Martha sighed. She muttered something along the lines of, “Oh god.”

“Any idea why that would be, ma’am?” Ianto asked pleasantly enough with just a hint of accusation underneath.

There was a pause. Then she spoke gravely, “When Jack was away from Torchwood, he was with me and the…”

“The Doctor, yes, I know. That’s why I’m calling you. I’ve been informed that you have a way of contacting him. I need his help. I don’t know what to do with Jack, he’s condition has been getting worse,” Ianto said in a rush.

Once again there was silence for a second before Ianto could hear the shuffling of paper and movement, “Yeah, of course. His number is 07700 900461.”

“He has a phone? I thought he travelled in time and space? How can he have a phone?” Ianto asked incredulous, though he took down the number nonetheless.

Martha chuckled quietly, “He’s very clever! Give him a call. I don’t know whether you’ll reach him but it’s worth a shot.”

“Thank-you Ms Jones. What should I do if I can’t reach him?” Ianto asked worriedly.

“Call me and I’ll come down and see what I can do. And, if you can get in touch with him, can you call me? I want to know if Jack’s okay,” Martha said, sounding worried.

“Yes, of course ma’am. My apologies for waking you, and thank you again. Good night,” Ianto said with genuine gratitude. He hung up, before looking at the number he had written down.

Steeling himself, he picked up the phone and dialled the number. It rang for a full minute until it was answered.

“Hello?” a man’s voice said cautiously.

“Hello, is this the Doctor?”

 

When Jack woke up the next morning, he had an extreme neck cramp and his left arm had gone numb. He opened his eyes slowly and found himself on the couch in the Hub. He couldn’t remember much of what had happened last night or how he had ended up on the couch.

He sat up slowly and stretched, working the kinks out of his neck. He looked down at his hand and saw it was bandaged. Jack took the wrapping off but his skin was healed already.

He looked around the Hub and saw his team up in the conference room, all looking very worried and discussing something very seriously.

Oh shit, Jack thought. That must mean that he had done something or had another flashback episode. He got up nonetheless, deciding he had to face the music and find out how bad it was.

As he climbed the stairs, he judged that it had been pretty bad by the looks on their faces. He sighed but pulled his shoulders back despite his extreme exhaustion and entered the conference room in his most captain-like manner.

“What’s up guys?” he said as cheerfully as he could manage.

They all turned to look at him, concerned looks written all over their faces. No one spoke for a few seconds before Owen spoke up, “You… uh had another um, episode thing last night.”

Jack decided that keeping his brave face would be best, so he nodded and smiled half-heartedly, “Okay. So what’s with all the tragedy masks? I’m fine now so what’s the harm?”

Ianto spoke up, “Jack, your condition has been getting worse. You’ve been having more nightmares each night and they’re getting stronger or something. And last night really scared me…”

Jack looked at the floor and nodded, “What uh… what exactly happened? Last night, I mean.”

“You mean you don’t remember?” Tosh asked quietly.

Jack sighed and shook his head, still keeping his gaze firmly on the floor.

“Listen Jack,” Gwen said. “Ianto has invited someone here to help you…”

Jack’s head instantly shot up to gaze at the team with a mixture of fear and anger in his eyes. Never a good combination as Ianto knew. He approached Jack and placed a gentle hand on his arm.

“Don’t worry, it’s someone I’m sure you’ll be pleased to see,” as Ianto finished saying this, a whirring, screeching sound echoed through the Hub.

Jack knew that sound anywhere and his face lit up as he rushed out of the conference room. The team followed him and they all came to an abrupt halt as they saw a big blue box sitting in the middle of the Hub.


	5. The Doctor is in

The door opened with a squeak and a man’s head popped out, eyes wide as he took in his surroundings.

“So this is Torchwood?” the Doctor said as he stepped from the TARDIS and strolled forwards, hands shoved into his pinstriped pockets. “Nice! It’s a bit roomy and, well, Torchwood for my tastes but…”

“So you've finally come to see where I live then Doc? Remind to show you the bedroom later!” Jack teased as he came down the stairs, followed by his team.

The Doctor and Jack embraced with grins and laughter. When they pulled away, Jack said fondly, “Oh it’s good to see you, Doctor!”

“And you Jack! And you!” the Doctor replied with one of his brilliant smiles.

“You don't want to see his room, though, it's not very exciting. And there’s hardly any room, trust me!” Ianto said, stepping beside Jack.

The Doctor regarded him with a lopsided smile before approaching and shaking Ianto’s hand vigorously, “You must be Ianto Jones then! It’s a pleasure! And let me guess, Gwen, Owen and Tosh, yes?”

Before anyone could answer, the Doctor bounded away to view an alien artifact that needed cataloging. He pulled out his glasses and shoved them on his face to examine the piece, “Ooh! A 72nd century energy converter! Broken, but that’s not a problem! Very retro looking isn't it? Must be one of the earlier models…”

As he babbled, the girls looked over this strange man that had just materialised in the hub. Gwen turned to Tosh and whispered, “Not a bad arse on him, eh?”

Tosh giggled quietly, “I can see why Jack likes him!”

“Doctor,” Jack said, interrupting the Doctor’s mad flow of words and the girls’ whispers, “Not that I’m ungrateful for the visit but what are you doing here?”

The Doctor looked up, placing the converter back on the counter, all humour replaced with a serious expression, “I was informed that you might be in need of a doctor.”

Jack looked to Ianto, who shrugged at him. Jack glared slightly at him but turned back to the Doctor who was regarding him with worry. Jack sighed; there was no way he was getting out of this now, but he thought he might as well try to delay the inevitable, at least for a little while.

“Doctor, I’m fine! Really, it’s just some nightmares and stuff; it’s nothing to be worried about!”

The Doctor smiled and stepped forwards slowly, “It’s not fine Jack. Ianto told me everything. After what the Master did…” He stopped and shifted his weight awkwardly, “Well, a lesser man wouldn’t have held out as long as you did.”

As the Doctor approached him, hand outstretched to comfort him, it seemed to Jack that everything turned into slow motion. He could feel the panic bubbling in the pit of his stomach and his breathing become faster. When the Doctor got close to him, all he could see was the Master, grinning and laughing at him, calling him Freak and taunting him.

The Doctor placed a hand on Jack’s shoulder and he reeled backwards, taking the Doctor completely by surprise. Jack buried his face in his hands and yelled, “Go away! Leave me alone!”

“Hey, hey, hey, it’s okay! It’s me, it’s the Doctor!” he said, approaching Jack slowly. He pried Jack’s hands away from where they were entangled in his hair and guided him to the couch. The Doctor then kneeled in front of the immortal man and placed his hands on either side of Jack’s head. Closing his eyes he said softly, “Relax…”

“What are you doing?” Gwen asked, watching the Doctor cautiously.

“I’m connecting with him psychically,” the Doctor said without opening his eyes, “trying to calm him down. See if I can’t get rid of the Master from that pretty head of his…”

“Who’s this Master you two keep goin’ on about?” Owen asked.

The Doctor didn’t look up but answered, “While Jack was away, he was with me and this other friend of mine. We ran into some trouble with an old…” the Doctor stopped, opening his eyes and looking at Jack with all the sadness of the universe, “a friend, I suppose. A very, very old friend. He tried to take over the universe and he tortured Jack for a whole year…”

“A year?” Tosh asked incredulously, “But he was only gone four days!”

“Well, the Master turned my TARDIS into a Paradox Machine which was very wibbly-wobbly and he was in charge of Earth for a year. Then when we stopped the Master, time wound backwards and to the rest of the world nothing had happened. It was all very timey-wimey, alright?” the Doctor concluded exasperatedly.

“But Jack still remembers the whole thing like you do?” Ianto asked, certain he didn’t want the answer.

“Eye of the storm. We knew remembered everything… Oh, Jack you’ve had some cowboys in here, haven’t you?” the Doctor’s brow furrowed.

Suddenly, Jack moaned and the Doctor tensed up immediately, “No, no, no! Don’t shut me out Jack! Jack? Jack, are you with me.”

Jack groaned again and muttered, eyes closed, “Doctor? What are you…?”

“No, don’t worry! I’m just having a little look, okay? Just to see what’s going on in here. If you don’t want me to see anything just close it off,” the Doctor said, increasing the pressure slightly on Jack’s temples.

Jack nodded once and fell silent again. The Doctor worked in silence for a while until he said quietly, “Aha! There you are!”

“What? What have you found?” Gwen asked, stepping closer.

“I’ve found the area of Jack’s mind where the Master is coming from. It was buried under so many layers of denial it was hard to find! Now, let me see…”

The Doctor tensed up and so did Jack. They both started shaking and the Doctor gritted his teeth, sweat breaking out on his forehead. The others exchanged glances, not sure what was happening or what they should do when a scream pierced the air.

It was Jack’s, but his mouth wasn’t moving. Jack and the Doctor’s faces contorted in pain, and they heard a man laughing. It was a cruel, vile sound and it made everyone’s skin crawl.

Suddenly the Doctor cried out and pulled away from Jack, who collapsed sideways onto the couch. Ianto rushed to Jack’s side while Gwen ran to the Doctor, who was regarding his fingers where they had been touching Jack.

“Oh, that's not good…” the Doctor gasped before following Jack’s example and passing out.


	6. Problems

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry for the slow update, here's the next chapter, enjoy! :)

Jack woke once more on the couch but this time with a splitting headache. He groaned and then remembered what had happened… but, there was something… the Doctor! He sat up a bit too quickly and it felt as though his skull had split in two. He cried out involuntarily, which alerted Ianto to the fact that he was awake.

Ianto bustled towards him as Jack clutched at his head and said, “The Doctor… where’s the Doctor? Something happened… is he okay?”

Ianto merely nodded, and Jack briefly thought that he might have hurt his feelings due to his concern, but he pressed on anyway, “Where is he?”

“He’s in the conference room,” Ianto said, gesturing over his shoulder to the stairs, helping Jack to his feet, “Do you need some help up the stairs?”

Jack shook his head and groaned as he staggered up the stairs, clinging to the rails with white knuckles. As he watched Jack go, Ianto sighed and tried to push his jealousy away. This wasn’t about him, or the Doctor even, it was about Jack. About getting him better. Back to normal.

As Jack reached the top of the stairs and staggered into the conference room. He found the Doctor sitting cross-legged on the table, eyes closed with a strange yellow aura around him. Owen, Gwen and Tosh were grouped in a corner whispering and observing the Time Lord.

They all looked up as Jack entered. As soon as he was through the door, he heard a strange noise, whispers, and as he looked back at the Doctor, he seemed to see strange faces and shapes in the aura around the alien. There were circles that looked like Gallifreyan swirling in the yellow aura and Jack was enraptured.

The Doctor suddenly sat up straighter than before opening his eyes and focusing their ancient brown depths on the immortal man. The aura vanished and the Doctor smiled brilliantly at him.

“Jack! I’m sorry about before, that was… unexpected,” his eyes darkened as he said that, but only for a second before unfolding his gangly legs and leaping from the table to stand before him, hands shoved in pockets. “How are you?”

“I’ve got a splitting headache,” Jack said, running his hands through his hair.

The Doctor nodded sympathetically, “Hm, that’s why I was meditating, you know, get the problem solving juices flowing again!” He grinned and slapped Jack on the arm.

“So we’ve got a problem?” Ianto said from the doorway quietly.

The Doctor frowned and lowered his head, “I’m afraid so…”

“What’s wrong?” Jack said.

The Doctor sighed, “Well, as far as I can tell the Master imprinted a tiny memory bank into your subconscious. Basically a little box of memories stored away and triggered by certain things.”

He walked around the table to address the Torchwood team like a school teacher, “It's often used by telepaths as a particularly cruel form of torture. They imprint something in the mind of another, something they’re scared of or a traumatic memory, and it triggers at certain stimuli.

“It seems this is what the Master has done to you, Jack. He created a pocket of traumatic visions in your head so that he could torture you without, you know, physically torturing you.”

There was silence after the Time Lord had finished speaking; Ianto felt sick, wondering at what sort of monster would do such a thing, the others were thinking much the same thing, but Jack was seething with rage.

“Is there something you can do?” Gwen asked, worry in her eyes.

“Yes, but it will involve going back into Jack’s mind and, well, getting rid of it,” the Doctor said.

Jack was seething, so much so that he started shaking with rage. Ianto stepped forwards, “Jack? Are you okay?”

“How can the Master keep ruining my life?” Jack exploded. Everyone took a step back at Jack’s violent outburst, “He just keeps coming and coming! I thought he would leave us alone! I thought…”

Jack grasped the sides of his head and stumbled back a step. Ianto went to move forwards to assist his lover but the Doctor held up a hand and shook his head. The Doctor moved forwards and grabbed Jack by the shoulders,

“Jack? Hey, hey, Jack… Jack! Listen to me! Listen, listen…” The Doctor placed his hands over Jack’s and closed his eyes.

Gwen came forwards confusedly, “He’s not saying anything, what’s he supposed to be listening for?”

“That’s right, follow my voice…” the Doctor mumbled.

Ianto grabbed Gwen and pushed her back gently, “He’s telepathic; they’re communicating through their minds. Just step back.”

'That’s it, follow my voice. Follow me back', the Doctor thought to Jack. As the immortal relaxed slightly the Doctor directed him towards a chair, setting him down gently. The alien caressed the other man’s head for a moment and shushed him tenderly, letting him down onto the table to rest his head.

“He’s, uh, well he was about to have another vision-y type thing so I managed to repress it and send him to sleep,” the Doctor said, moving towards the others, hands in his pockets once more.

“Is he alright?” Tosh asked.

“Well, it’s not a permanent solution but for now, he’s alright,” the Doctor said, glancing over at the now slumbering Jack.

“When can you get rid of this mind box thing?” asked Owen.

“When he wakes up I’ll give it a go. He needs to be awake so that he can let the defences around his mind down so I can have a bit of a poke around, find the triggers buried in his subconscious. Also so he can stop me from looking at uh,” the Doctor cleared his throat nervously, glancing at Ianto, “well, uh, certain memories that are, um, none of my business.”

Owen sniggered, “Well, rather you than me. I for one would not like to see the inside of Jack’s mind!”

The Doctor chuckled slightly, before saying sombrely, “His mind is a lot more complicated than any of you might think. And he’s much more of a hero than any of you know.”

With a sad smile, the Doctor left the conference room, leaving the others confused, curious, and for one in particular, very small and alone.


	7. Digging

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Long chapter to make up for the long wait :)

When Jack awoke, he sat up to find Ianto looking at him with his best blank poker face in place. Jack groaned, “Uhg! Again? Why am I always unconscious lately?”

“Because it’s safer that way,” Ianto said deadpanned.

Jack raised a questioning eyebrow, “Safer?”

“For us and for you… That’s what the Doctor said,” Ianto shrugged.

Jack shook his head and got to his feet. Even though Ianto was quite successfully keeping his mask in place, Jack was an expert at deciphering Ianto’s moods, even when he was concealing them. Now he knew that Ianto was upset.

Jack went over to the other man and placed his hand on top of Ianto’s, standing just inside his personal space, “Listen, I know you think I have a thing for the Doctor, and you’re not wrong. But he will never see me that way, and I can’t stand the way you’re seeing me.”

“What way would that be, sir?” Ianto asked plainly, avoiding eye contact.

Jack brought his other hand up to brush at the hair above Ianto’s ear, “Like I don’t care about you.”

Ianto closed his eyes and sighed. Busted. Maybe he could salvage it, “I don’t look at you any way, sir.”

“Sure you don’t,” Jack scoffed, turning to lean on the table Ianto was sorting papers on, completely invading his space now. “Like the way you don’t glare daggers at the Doctor every time we’re in the same room together…”

He was really done for now, “I can’t help it, Jack. I’m human, I get jealous, but I don’t mean to be. I understand you and the Doctor have a past and that you have feelings for him. I really do, but I just need you to reassure me of your affections towards me sometimes.”

Jack nodded, “Well, maybe we can do something about that right now…” he said seductively, running a hand gently up the outside of Ianto’s thigh, over his hip and chest to rest behind his head.

Ianto shivered at the touch, “Jack, we really shouldn’t, not now, anyway.”

Jack sighed and caressed Ianto’s face, standing up straight to kiss him chastely on the lips, “Okay, whatever you want.”

Ianto smiled and wrapped his arms around Jack’s waist, pulling him closer. He brushed his lips against the Time Agent’s briefly, before kissing him more deeply. Jack sighed as Ianto pushed his tongue into his mouth teasingly, only for a second, then pulling away and smiling at the other man.

“We should try to get you fixed up so we can do this properly without you collapsing on me or something!” Ianto teased, leaning away from Jack.

Jack looked affronted, “Never! Yeah, let’s go find the Doctor. We’ll have to continue this later!”

He wrapped his hand around Ianto’s waist and they made their way out to the main Hub. They got to the bottom of the stairs and Jack observed the Doctor talking enthusiastically to Tosh over some uncatalogued piece of alien junk. He smiled to himself as Tosh looked up at him in utter bedazzlement and awe. That man could charm anyone without even realising it, Jack thought wryly as the pair approached.

“So, are you ready to go for a wander through my mind Doctor?” Jack said, squeezing Ianto tighter.

The Doctor looked up and smiled, “Yes, I was just passing the time. Y’know, this flux capacitor would really improve the TARDIS’s stability in deep space flight… Do you think I could…?”

Jack chuckled, “You get the Master outta my head and you can take whatever you want!”

“Fair deal,” the Doctor said, indicating for Jack to sit down on the couch.

“So, this is safe yeah?” Gwen asked as Jack and the Doctor settled onto the couch. “I mean, stirring up the Master’s imprint won’t harm him, will it?”

“Well,” the Doctor said as he shifted to be facing Jack, scooting closer to the other man to be within comfortable reach. “It might pinch a little but I’ll do my best to contain the Master. There shouldn’t be any trouble.”

“So Ianto won’t have to clean exploded brain out of the sofa?” Owen asked sarcastically to cover his worry.

“Really feelin the love from you Mr Harper!” Jack exclaimed. He turned back to the Time Lord, “Is there anything you need me to do?”

“I just need you to bring down the appropriate barriers and close any doors that you don’t want me poking around in. Other than that, just relax and let me do the work…” the Doctor said as he placed his hands experimentally on Jack’s temples.

“Gee, in any other circumstances those words from you Doc would make me very happy!” he smirked with a wink.

The Doctor scowled half-heartedly, “And keep your mind out of the gutter Captain! It’ll be hard enough finding the Master in your labyrinth of a mind without you distracting me with dirty thoughts!”

“I’ll do my best but it may prove difficult with you sitting so close and all…” Jack purred, mostly as a reflex, not with any intent.

“Off topic Jack,” Ianto said quietly.

Jack chuckled and closed his eyes, letting his psychic barriers fall away. He gasped as he felt the Doctor’s presence within his consciousness. He hadn’t been alert enough before to really feel the Time Lord but now he sensed a warm buzzing feeling where the Doctor was reaching out to him.

'I’ll give you some time to adjust', the Doctor’s voice echoed through his head. As Jack put up some doors to his more explicit memories, the Doctor hovered around patiently, until he started poking around.

An image of a Christmas tree with lights flashed before Jack. He was opening presents, this was the Christmas his father had bought him his first hover-board. Jack gasped as the memory blazed behind his eyes.

“Sorry,” the Doctor said aloud, “memories long forgotten may come back to you. Side effect…”

Jack sighed, “I didn’t know I still had that…”

The Doctor shushed him and continued to poke around for an immeasurable period of time, occasionally making forgotten memories resurface, some painful and some pleasurable.

When a lost memory of John Hart popped up, the Doctor remarked, “Oh, he’s a handsome fellow!”

Jack chuckled but let the Doctor keep digging. He was so thorough that he accidentally dug up a fairly explicit fantasy Jack had once had about the Time Lord, making the Doctor say, “I said mind out of the gutter Jack Harkness!”

“Sorry!” Jack replied honestly. He hadn’t wanted the Doctor to see those, he had a whole bunch behind a door which might scare the alien due to their almost pornographic content. “That just slipped out, I’m getting a little tired here…”

The Doctor hummed but kept digging, eventually he came to the layers of torment Jack had buried from his time on the Valiant. Every time the Doctor saw what the Master had done, he whispered in Jack’s mind how sorry he was.

And every time Jack forgave him.

 

******

 

“Aha! There you are you little bugger!” the Doctor exclaimed finally. “This might burn a little…”

Jack nodded, but it seemed the Doctor lied about ‘a little’ as a blinding white burning seared across his brain. Jack cried out in pain, but felt a steady hand on his shoulder that comforted him as he gritted his teeth through the pain. He reached for something to hold onto as the pain intensified, finding the hand on his shoulder belonging to Ianto and, quite subconsciously, grasping the Doctor’s thigh for stability.

After a few more seconds of burning, everything stopped and the Doctor’s presence was gone. Jack opened his eyes and saw the Doctor’s thin frame slumped against the back of the couch, forehead glistening with sweat.

“What happened?” Jack cried, grasping the Doctor by the shoulders and turning him towards the immortal.

“He started to break out in a sweat about half an hour ago,” Tosh said. “You’ve both been out for at least an hour and a half.”

“That long?” Jack muttered. He placed a hand over the Doctor’s clammy forehead, before moving to feel his pulse. “His heartbeats are steady… Doctor? Doctor!”

The alien stirred in Jack’s arms, his breath hitching before a trickle of red blood escaped from the Doctor’s nose.

“That can’t be good,” Owen remarked worriedly.


	8. The Coma

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bit of a short chapter here but I wanted to get this out to you guys and see what you think :)  
> This story is becoming much longer than I anticipated but I hope you're enjoying it!

Half an hour later, the Doctor was lying on their autopsy table, which had been modified into something akin to a hospital bed, still unconscious. Wires and tubes were attached to his bare chest monitoring his health which Owen had insisted upon setting up.

Ever since the Time Lord’s descent into unconsciousness, Jack had been pacing around nervously, all thoughts of his prior mental and physical exhaustion gone. Ianto had tried to persuade him to get some rest but Jack would have none of it. Now though, Jack had ceased pacing and had slid down to the floor against the tiles of Owen’s med bay.

As Ianto watched how his lover who refused to take his eyes off the Doctor, he mused that at least it was a good thing that Jack had had no more hallucinations or flashbacks. It seemed whatever the Doctor had done had certainly worked but whether the alien would waken from his ‘coma’ was another matter entirely.

As the clock ticked on, wounds started forming on the Time Lord’s flesh. Owen was alerted when Jack noticed a purple bruise around his left eye begin to form. He shouted for the Torchwood doctor who came sprinting in to see his patient.

“What’s happening to him?” Jack asked frantically.

Owen checked his machines that were wired up to the alien and sighed before telling Jack, “It seems that when the Doctor took the Master’s mind box thingy outta you, he took it into his own mind. I’m no expert but I think he’s fighting the Master and… it’s taking its toll…”

After this, Jack didn’t leave the Time Lord’s side. He sat next to him, cringing every time another trickle of blood from a cut or another bruise appeared. Ianto was sitting patiently on the edge of the stairs watching over the two men. He could feel the glances of the others every so often but he never took his eyes off Jack.

Suddenly, a sickening crack echoed through the silent hub. Everyone rushed to see what had happened as Jack backed away from the Doctor, dropping the hand he had been holding, revealing a number of broken digits.

Owen reached the Doctor’s side, taking in his new injuries and his elevated heart rates. He cursed before sighing dejectedly.

Jack looked desperately at Owen with watery eyes, “There has to be something you can do! Something that will make this stop!”

Owen shrugged but before he could say anything, Tosh spoke up, “Maybe there is something…” she said hesitantly. When the others urged her to continue, she complied nervously.

“I’ve been working on a hunch for the last hour and I think I’ve got something we can work with. I’ve developed a programme for the Mind Probe that will isolate any intrusions in someone’s mind and bring them into being…”

“Wait,” Gwen interrupted, “How does that help us get the Doctor out of his coma? At best all it will do is bring the Master forwards, maybe even make him manifest in the Doctor’s body!”

“Exactly!” Tosh cried. Seeing the blank looks from her colleagues she elaborated, “If we manifest the Master, then there is a greater possibility that the Doctor will be able to fight for total control over him, getting rid of the Master’s slice of consciousness forever!”

“And how exactly do you know this for sure?” Owen asked sceptically.

“What do you think I’ve been doing for the last hour and a half Owen?” Tosh said impatiently. “Listen, if the Master has physical control it will be easier for the Doctor physically fight the Master for his body back! I’ve researched it and…”

“Are you sure this will work?” Jack asked quietly.

Tosh sighed, “No. But it’s better than just sitting here waiting for the Master to slowly destroy the Doctor right before our eyes.”

Jack gritted his teeth and nodded determinedly, “Alright. Ianto, go get the probe from storage. Let’s do this.”

*****

Soon the probe was installed in the med bay and the Doctor wired up. Jack nodded to his team and the probe was turned on. 

The Doctor sat bolt upright with a gasp, “What… What are you doing! Turn it off now! He’s coming I can feel it…”  
The Time Lord’s head flew back and then he started laughing. It was the laugh that Jack had been hearing in his head; it was the Master.


	9. The Master

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was quite challenging to write so I hope it's okay :)  
> There will be a kind of epilogue thing after this which I have yet to write  
> Thanks as always!

The Master laughed and looked around the room like a beast observing its prey. He giggled gaily and said, “Well, isn’t this just marvellous! More toys to play with!”

He looked down at his body and shrugged, “Pity about the form though… I always thought he was too skinny…”

Jack whipped out his revolver and pointed it at the head of his oldest friend, whose familiar brown eyes filled with an uncharacteristic cold hate, “Leave the Doctor’s body you son of a bitch.”

Upon hearing Jack, he turned to him as though seeing him for the first time, “Hello again Freak! Been far too long! You look well… far too well in fact. Well, we’ll have to do something about that won’t we…”

The Doctor’s body convulsed and the familiar glint of the Oncoming Storm was back in those brown eyes, “You leave him alone, Master.”

“Oh, Doctor, I do love it when you use my name,” The Master purred, taking one of the Doctor’s hands and sliding it down their shared body’s chest to the waistband of the pinstriped trousers, “It makes me feel all manly…”

“Stop this game, Master,” the Doctor growled, regaining control of his stray hand. “I’m far too old to have the patience for your games anymore.”

The Master pouted, “I’m heartbroken. Oh well, you’re boring anyway, always have been. Ever since I found the Freak you lost your appeal old man. He’s much more entertaining…”

When the Doctor took over again he looked to Jack, “Get everyone out of here. He’s all the more dangerous with all of you here…”

“No, I’m not leaving you here with Him,” Jack countered fiercely.

“Ah! So loyal!” the Master said, “I’d forgotten how much you love your precious Doctor…”

“I’m serious Jack! Get out of here! All of you!” the Doctor said desperately.

“Oh for goodness sake! Do you ever shut up?” the Master whined. “Well, you always were a blabber mouth even when we were in school together. Preferred talking to actions, so dull! You get that from him don’t you Freak?”

Jack’s hand trembled ever so slightly at being directly addressed by the Master. Before the Master could say more, the Doctor was back, “Master, get out… aaahhh!”

The Doctor doubled over in pain, clutching at his ribs. The Master looked up, “Whoops! Looks like that was a fractured rib right there! Ouch Doctor, that must hurt…”

The Doctor breathed heavily, a defiant look in his eye as he straightened, gathering every ounce of strength he had left.

“What? What are you doing?” the Master cried worriedly.

“I’m sorry old friend,” the Doctor said. The Time Lord’s head snapped back and a golden aura flared around him before leaving his body with a scream.

The Doctor gasped for breath and regarded the team, “Well, I guess that worked!” before slumping exhaustedly back onto the table.

Jack rushed to his side, “Doc? Are you okay?”

The Doctor chuckled, “Yeah, but a cup of tea wouldn’t go amiss!”

Jack exhaled in relief and nodded, “Yeah, okay. Let’s sit you up so Owen can take a look at your injuries.”

A few minutes later, the Doctor was patched up with a cup of tea in his hands and his long brown overcoat around his shoulders.

“Anyone else think that was too much weird for one day? Even by our standards,” Owen said as he sipped his coffee.

“I gotta say Doc, that was pretty crazy,” Jack agreed.

The Doctor downed the last of his tea and began to remove his bandages, “It was quite full on I will admit.”

“Uh, those won’t have healed yet,” Owen began but was silenced when the Doctor revealed all the cuts, broken bones and bruises to have gone. “Never mind…”

“You’re completely impossible!” Gwen said.

The Doctor winked and clicked his tongue at her, “I should go get dressed.”

As the Doctor retreated into Jack’s office, Ianto placed a gentle hand on Jack’s thigh, “I’m glad you’re okay.”

Jack smiled and placed a kiss to Ianto’s temple before getting to his feet and following the Doctor into his office after knocking briefly to make sure he was decent. The Doctor looked up just as he was buttoning his blue shirt.

“So,” Jack said vaguely.

“So?” the Doctor echoed with a raised eyebrow, tucking his shirt into his trousers.

Jack shrugged and moved further into the room, “Well, you know, I’m all better and you’re all better, and the Master’s gone… I was just thinkin’ maybe, y’know you could stay for a bit?”

The Doctor smiled knowingly with a kind look in his eyes. He said nothing and looked away from Jack, pulling his tie over his head.

Jack nodded and sighed sadly, “Yeah, okay. I know, planets to save, people to meet and all the rest of it.”

He went over to the Doctor and straightened his tie deftly. The Doctor looked down at Jack’s dexterous fingers tying his necktie, before looking into the other man’s eyes with a raised brow.

Jack looked into the teasingly suspicious brown eyes with a twinkle in his own blue ones, “There,” Jack said as he smoothed the Doctor’s shirt out, surreptitiously coping a bit of a feel as he brushed his hands over the Doctor’s chest and arms.

“Listen, thank-you for saving me and getting rid of the Master,” Jack said, not moving out of the Doctor’s personal space.

The Doctor smiled, “It was the least I could do considering what happened on the Valient.”

Jack sighed, “Are you ever going to stop blaming yourself for that?”

“Well, you know me!” the Doctor chuckled.

“Yeah, thankfully I do!” Jack said, before pulling the Time Lord into his arms and embracing him tenderly.

The Doctor squeezed him back and said, “Likewise.”

They pulled away and Jack waited in comfortable silence while the Doctor put his coat on before leaving the Time Agent’s office to say their farewells.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my first smutty scene so feedback would be appreciated :)  
> Don't know if it's any good but here it is! Thank you for sticking with this story and there will be more in this series so stay tuned! :)

“Well! I’ll be off then!” the Doctor chirped happily.

“You’re leaving already?” Tosh said, disappointed.

“Oh you lot don’t need me!” the Doctor said, “You’ve got everything under control here.”

“It’s still nice to know you’re out there too though, Doctor,” Gwen said quietly.

He smiled sincerely at her before saying his farewells to everyone. When he got to Ianto, he stopped and shook the other man’s hand firmly, “You’re a good lad Ianto Jones. You’ll keep an eye on Jack?”

“I’m sure he’ll be keeping more than his eyes on him,” Owen mumbled sourly before promptly getting elbowed in the ribs by Toshiko.

Ianto nodded, “It was a pleasure to meet you Doctor,” he leaned closer to the Doctor and said in a small voice, “I see now why Jack is so enraptured by you.”

The Doctor raised his eyebrows at Ianto, “Enraptured eh? Best keep a firm leash on him!”

Ianto and the Time Lord chuckled conspiratorially and Jack gazed at them suspiciously, “Are you talking about me?”

The Doctor turned to him with a beam, “Of course not Captain. What on Earth could we possibly find to discuss about you?” The Doctor threw a wink to Ianto over his shoulder, who felt a lot better about his position with Jack now that he had met the infamous alien and found him rather charming.

He realised that the Doctor just wasn’t into that sort of thing, no matter how charismatic he acted and despite the fact that he really did have a fantastic arse. Ianto nodded to him in a final farewell.

Lastly the Doctor came up to Jack, who was leaning against the TARDIS. The Doctor mirrored his position against his precious ship and smiled at Jack. He smiled back before pulling the Doctor into a hug.

“Bye Doc.”

“See you Jack.”

And just like that, the mysterious Doctor had disappeared into his ship and then dematerialised, blowing some loose papers around as he went. Jack smiled sadly after him then disappeared to his office, dismissing the team for the night as he went.

Ianto followed Jack and stood in the doorway, awaiting permission to enter. Jack knew he was there but didn’t turn around as he spoke to him.

“Thank you Ianto. You really saved me this time and I can’t thank you enough.”

Ianto smiled as he moved into the room, “I can think of a few ways you could thank me… But it was really the Doctor who saved you, not me.”

Jack turned around, “You were the one who was brave enough to call him even though you know that I… Well, you were amazing Ianto, and without you looking out for me the Doctor would’ve never come here to help.”

Ianto wrapped his arms around Jack and placed a kiss on the other man’s cheek chastely, “You’re welcome. I’m glad you’re okay.”

“You know, I think I’m better than okay,” Jack purred, running his hands up Ianto’s chest, slowly unbuttoning his waistcoat as he went.

Ianto chuckled, “Are you sure you’re feeling up for this?”

Jack pressed his hips against Ianto’s, grinding against him, “Does it feel like I’m up for this?”

Ianto’s breath quickened as he felt the growing bulge in Jack’s pants push against his thigh. He smiled before capturing Jack’s mouth with his own and slipping the braces off his shoulders.

Practiced hands made short work of Ianto’s shirt, roughly pulling it off and then exploring the Welshman’s pale skin, despite the fact that Jack knew every inch of Ianto’s body by heart. Jack began trailing kisses down Ianto’s neck, suckling on his collarbone and delighting in the moans he was eliciting.

Ianto pulled Jack’s shirt off now and trailed his hands all over Jack’s ageless skin, finding his nipples and giving them sharp tweaks between his thumb and forefinger. Jack chuckled seductively in response, opening Ianto’s pants and pushing them down around Ianto’s ankles.

As his erection sprang free, Jack pushed Ianto roughly against the wall of his office before falling to his knees and licking Ianto’s length teasingly. Ianto moaned throatily, letting his head fall back against the wall and tangling his fingers in Jack’s hair.

Jack took him all the way down, slowly sucking on Ianto’s cock. As he worked the other man, Jack reached into his coat pocket and retrieved some lube, spreading it over his fingers and working Ianto’s cheeks apart, all the while deep throating his lover.

As soon as Jack’s fingers were inside him, scissoring him open, Ianto lost it completely, groaning and revelling in all the sensations Jack was putting him through. When Jack had three fingers in and curled them around to brush against that sweet spot, Ianto came undone, spilling everything he hand into Jack’s mouth.

Jack swallowed him down, letting Ianto’s length fall from his mouth and continued massaging the other man’s prostate through his orgasm.

“Oh, Jack, Jesus,” Ianto panted.

Jack chuckled, “I want to be inside you Ianto…”

“Yes, oh god yes. Jack please…”

Jack stepped out of his pants and coated his own erection slowly in lube, loving the way Ianto watched his hand as he coated his cock. When he was done, Ianto wrapped his arms around Jack and clasped his hands behind the other man’s head.

“Ready?” Jack asked quietly.

Ianto nodded and leant against the wall as he wrapped his legs around Jack’s waist as Jack pushed in slowly. Ianto’s head fell back with a moan of pleasure, letting Jack nip at his neck as he began thrusting slowly.

Their pace sped up and Ianto started stroking his once more growing erection in time with Jack as he pounded into him, hitting the sweet spot every time. They both came undone quickly and after Jack let Ianto down slowly, they leant against each other for support, breathing heavily.

“Bedroom?” Jack asked hopefully.

“Shower!” Ianto replied with a chuckle, before they both headed towards Jack’s bathroom.


End file.
